The Miracles of Birth
by EnonymousUser
Summary: A one-shot of a wonderful feeling for the Witwicky family and Autobots with a newborn baby.


**Hey, the name's EnonymousUser and this is my first fanfic on Transformers. So this is going to be a one-shot and the idea on it had been stuck on me since two days ago. Apparently I lost the battle and here I am today ^_^! Please enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my plot and my character…**_

* * *

><p>Sam swiftly cruised down the dusty highway with Bumblebee in his alter-mode; his girlfriend, Mikaela sat in the back of the car while Amelia, Sam's younger sister sat in the passenger seat. All three were heading back to the base since Amelia had an important appointment with Ratchet.<p>

"Are you sure you need to see him, Amelia?" asked Sam; his grip held on the wheel to make him seem driving, but the Autobot instead was.

"Yes, Sam. I trust him, better than any other doctor here." Sam rolled his eyes at her answer.

"But he's a robot!" Bumblebee served and everyone screamed; the youngest Autobot let out angry whirls at Sam.

"Sam! Look what you did!" Mikaela scrolled at his dimwitted boyfriend. "You know Amelia here!"

"Yeah, smartass." She growled in agreement at Sam; a nervous chuckled escaped from his moist mouth.

"Sorry?" he meekly responded and both girls in the Camaro sighed.

"Don't apologize to me, idiot! Apologize to Bumblebee." Amelia screamed at her brother before leaning back against the leather seats.

"R-right! I knew that," he rubbed his sweaty forehead, "hey Bumblebee, I'm sorry. Forgive please?" The 'Bot let out happy whirls and chirps and Sam exhaled his breath. Mikaela laughed while Amelia cracked a smile on her face.

"Hey Bee, can you drive a bit faster please?" kindly asked Amelia.

"_Of…course…"_ his static voice responded through the radio before kicking up speed.

* * *

><p>Everyone at the NEST base did their usual routines for the day. Lennox was in his office doing paperwork to which he groaned. His best-friend, Epps, just patted his back before exiting his office. Oh how he hated being Lieutenant colonel and envies his friend for once. Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, too did paperwork. The rest of the Autobots were who knows where doing who knows what. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker apparently pulled a prank on good ole' Ironhide.<p>

It dealt with glitter and his canons. Colorful glitter.

The weapons specialist wasn't too amused of this and roughly grabs the two Chevrolet Corvette twins for target practice.

Guess who the targets were…

A few minutes trickled by until a familiar honk erupted in the quiet base. Everyone looked up to see Bumblebee roll inside before stopping. Sam got out of the car and asked a soldier to get him a wheelchair. Minutes later, a black wheelchair was given to him and Sam rolled it to the passenger's side. Bumblebee opened the car door and Sam helped his sister onto the leather chair. Mikaela quickly hopped out of the car so Bumblebee could transform, which he did so and followed Sam.

"Take me to Ratchet, Sam."

"Yeah, yeah." Amelia giggled. Mikaela stayed behind and let the two siblings go off; Epps stood beside her.

"She's due any day, huh?" asked the Sergeant and Mikaela nodded.

"Yeah…that's why Ratchet wanted to see her and her progress." Grumbles were heard coming from the hall and both humans turned their attention to see the twins. Damaged.

"Aw man! My paintjob is ruined!" whined Sunstreaker; he observed the rest of his metallic body before groaning away. Sideswipe followed his twin brother and both cars were in a heated argument on whose fault it was; Epps and Mikaela laughed before talking again.

* * *

><p>Four o'clock slithered in and the base grew unusually quiet. Well, minus the Rec Room. There, the twin Corvettes were playing video games while the younger twins cheered on. Mudflap went for Sideswipe while Skids sided with Sunstreaker. Bumblebee sat on the couch with Sam on his shoulder; Ironhide, surprisingly, just stood watching the twins play with a smirk on his face. Ratchet was also in the room minding his own business, but also to keep an eye out on Amelia and her health. She, on the other hand, sat at a smaller couch made for humans gossiping with Mikaela. The two had grown closer and Amelia considered her as a sister she wish she ever had.<p>

"Hey, I'm going to get a glass of water." Amelia said as she got up, but Mikaela stopped her.

"No let me get it."

"Mikaela, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't walk."

"But you're nine months pregnant, Amelia. Putting pressure on your feet isn't good." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"The kitchen is just a three feet away. I think I could do it myself, Mikaela." She was about to argue, but gave up. Mikaela knew better not to argue with her since she wouldn't back down; a trait she had gotten from her mother, Judy. Amelia slightly wobbled to the kitchen; she knew Mikaela and Ratchet were watching her, but didn't care. All she wanted was some water.

Grabbing a glass, she turned on the faucet and watched as the water dripped rapidly into the cup, filling it whole. Chugging down, she felt something trickled down her left leg; stopping, she observed the cup to see any holes.

She found none.

Pain then shot through her body and Amelia screamed. Loud.

"MILAKEA!" Amelia groaned and slid down to the floor; Mikaela quickly ran to the kitchen with Ratchet behind. She entered the room to find Amelia on the floor breathing heavily. She looked up to her with slight tears. "In labor…baby…help…NOW!"

"Oh…my…okay! RATCHET!" Mikaela yelled; stomps were heard, but Ratchet could fit inside the door.

Damn door….

"What is it?" curiously asked Ratchet although he knew perfectly well what was going on.

"Amelia is in labor! She needs to go to a medic room before the baby comes out." Amelia let out another cry while holding on to Mikaela.

"Bring her to me." Mikaela slowly helped Amelia on her feet; what seemed like eternity, the two finally reached to Ratchet's metal palm while Sam ran up to him.

"What's going on?"

"Your sister is about to give birth to your niece! Ratchet is taking us to some medical room." With that, Ratchet marched out of the room, down the hallway, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikaela; she held onto Amelia who was screaming.

"I can't fit inside the human hallways!" growled Ratchet to himself; Mikaela spotted the wheelchair.

"Put us down and use your holoform!" Ratchet agreed and did as told; Mikaela slightly dragged Amelia to the chair and pushed her down the hallway. Ratchet, now in his holoform, ran after them with his bright, blue optics in determination. A few female soldiers helped Amelia onto the bed, getting her settled. Ratchet ordered everyone out except for Mikaela and one female soldier. Door now locked, Ratchet pulled out some gloves before looking at Amelia.

"I've studied all about female pregnancy and I believe the young sparkling comes out of the v–" Mikaela interrupted him.

"We know where it comes out, just tell her to push!"

"Alright! Now push, Amelia!" Screams were heard throughout the hallways; Sam halted his running in front of the room where the loud noises were made. He knew what was happening and just leaned against the other side. The other Autobots changed to their human forms and found Sam against the blue wall. His hands were connected together, as if he was praying and head down.

More screams were heard.

It caused everyone jump; Optimus, now in his human form too, ran down the hallway.

"What is happening?" His blue optics stared down at everyone.

"My sister's giving birth…" Sam quietly answers to the leader; more yelling was heard.

"Is she alright? She's not being injured?"

"No, Optimus. She's fine." Sam finally looked at him with a small smile. "Ratchet and Mikaela are in there too." Optimus sighed in relief knowing that the medic bot was in there; Lennox and Epps soon came.

"We heard screaming! What's happening?" a nervous Lennox asked to the group.

"Sam's younger sister is currently delivering the young sparkling." Lennox looked at Sam.

"Now?" He nodded.

"Who else is in there?" questioned Epps.

"Ratchet and Sam's mate, Mikaela." Answered Ironhide who never pealed his optics away from the door.

"Well, at least the doc bot is there." Said Epps and everyone nodded. Time quietly passed, seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Sam sat on the floor, banging his head continuously. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat beside him, giving support and comfort; even Ironhide gave Sam some comfort. The younger twins, Mudflap and Skids, were quiet. A rare occasion coming from the two trouble-makers. Optimus, Lennox and Epps were having their own conversation.

One more scream was heard before the cry of a baby erupted from inside. Sam's head shot up from the beautiful cries of a newborn and gracefully got up. The door creaked open and out came a sweaty Mikaela, but a large smile never leaving her face.

"You're going to love her, Sam." She then let Sam enter followed by everyone else. The sunset peered through the shades giving light on Amelia. She lay tiredly on the bed, her hair a mess, but she didn't care for that. What she cared was the little buddle of joy she held in her arms. Amelia acknowledges everyone's presence with a smile, her hazel eyes beaming in happiness.

"Want to hold your niece, Sam?"

"Yeah." He moved towards the bed and Amelia extended her shaking arms to Sam; carefully grabbing the newborn, he took note of her facial features. A tiny nose, little hair, smooth skin, she was adorable. Mikaela walked besides her boyfriend and cooed; Sam turned to Optimus.

"You want to hold her, Optimus?" The leader was taken aback from the sudden question.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Here, just hold her." Sam placed the fragile baby into Optimus arms to which he just stared. The Autobot saw the baby's movements, from her mouth to her little, pudgy fingers. He let his hand gliding on the baby smooth, lovely skin. How it felt wonderful. The other Autobots gathered around him trying to see the little baby human.

Optimus never knew how this little human could make him forget what was happening. He didn't care for the bloody war going on right now. He didn't care for the evilness around him. He didn't care for the merciless Decepticons. He didn't care for none of that.

This baby made him forget it all. It made him toss it aside as if it were garbage. Instead, he was happy. His spark grew warm with love and his smile never left his face. He hadn't felt like this for a _long_ time. To feel joyful. What a wonderful feeling it was.

"What would be her designation?" he asked to Amelia.

"Her what?" Confusion dripped in her voice.

"My apologize. Her…name." Amelia grew quiet since she was deep in thought.

"Well…she was a strong baby," everyone chuckled, "and she's part of the Witwicky family," there was a pause before she finally said, "Matilda. Her name would be Matilda Judith Witwicky."

"That's perfect," agreed Sam with his sister, "just wait until mom and dad hear this." Soon everyone chatted, even congratulating Amelia for becoming a mother. The Corvette twins went as far as buy flowers for Amelia and even a baby toy for Matilda. Optimus stood off in the corner letting the scene unfold in front of him the smile never leaving.

Oh the miracles of births.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the ending! I really don't have much experience with the Transformers since I just only watched the movies, so if anyone is not in character, I'm sorry. Please review on what you think, I had fun writing this. Thank you ^_^ <strong>

**-**_**EnonymousUser**_


End file.
